


Of Blueberries and Bunnies

by a2h1ey



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo (2020 Round 1) Fills [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Easter Bunny, Established Relationship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Protective Steve, Steve is Very Soft for his Husband, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony gets turned into a Bunny, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved tony, kind of... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Steve just had to stand firm against his husband; he’s done it once, he can do it a thousand times.Of course, usually said husband wasn’t only fifteen pounds at most, with soft, mousey brown fur, long floppy ears, big brown eyes (okay, he always had those, but still), a little fluffy cottontail, cute twitching nose-The point was, he was strong, and he wouldn't be defeated by this.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo (2020 Round 1) Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Of Blueberries and Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Tony as a cat is cute and all, but what about Bunny!Tony? :)
> 
> And this is for my Stony Bingo (Round 1, 2020) card, square O5: What Personal Space  
> (This technically counts because Tony loves cuddles and snuggles okay?)
> 
> Anyways, have this pure fluff; oh, and it's set in some nebulous Marvel universe, just in case anyone gets confused.

“Tony, no.” 

Steve just had to stand firm against his husband; he’s done it once, he can do it a thousand times.

Of course, usually said husband wasn’t only fifteen pounds at most, with soft, mousey brown fur, long floppy ears, big brown eyes (okay, he always had those, but _still_ ), a little fluffy cottontail, cute _twitching nose-_

Like right now. 

Of course Loki was to blame - when isn’t he when it comes to stupid pranks like this? - because he thought it would be ‘entertaining with you mortals' tradition of worshiping rabbits that lay eggs every year’. Which, of course, wasn’t it _at all_ (unless you're a child and/or Clint who loved finding the candy-filled eggs) but he was getting ahead of himself.

The point is Tony, though he was smol and adorable anyways with killer Bambi eyes was suddenly a thousand times more deadly as a small rabbit.

To prove his point: Tony stared pleadingly at him, eyes flicking to the box of sugary sweet fruit - including his beloved blueberries - in Steve’s hand, sitting back on his haunches, a tiny paw reaching up like he wanted to reach for it but couldn’t.

Steve just had to _stay strong-_

“You can have more when you eat your vitamins and vegetables,” Steve compromised, not even caring that he was almost pleading at this point. 

Look, trying to get Tony to eat healthier on a normal day was a challenge; when he was turned into an adorable small bunny? Steve honestly would prefer fighting Doombots, any day; easier to do by far.

Tony, though it was hard to tell since bunnies didn’t express emotions nearly as well as people did, seemed to be unhappy for a moment before - thank whatever god was listening ( _not_ Loki) - he relented, turning to the small dish of veggies and vitamin chewables.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief - he wasn’t ashamed to admit he was _that_ close to having just given in - and smiled at his adorable, stubborn husband.

“You know it’s for your own good, and I rather you not get ill while you’re like this,” Steve said softly, gently petting Tony’s back. Tony tried to ignore him, but Steve just smiled with adoration and fondment when he begrudgingly snuggled closer against his palm, anyways.

The only plus side about any of this was the fact that Tony was getting the tactile affection he craved and deserved, all without having to verbally ask, which Steve knew was hard for him on a good day.

Not just as a bunny - though JARVIS had mentioned that small animals tended to do better with human contact and affection - but Tony loved being touched, no matter where and in what form; something Steve was more than willing to give since he loved cuddling Tony as much as Tony loved being cuddled. But here, as a small bunny that just snuggled happily into your arms whenever he was picked up and held? Everyone in the tower - and even those who only stopped by for a visit, like the Guardians and X-Men - had held or petted Tony, cooing over him, at least once since he transformed some days prior.

And it both warmed Steve’s heart and made him ache for him with how obviously happy and content Tony was. (Not to say he didn’t get hugged or anything when in human form from the others; just not nearly to this degree.)

The thought of how touch-starved his husband was always brought forth a fierce protectiveness that would have scared Steve if he hadn’t known it was inevitable with falling for the soft genius, and a wish Howard was still around to give him a _very_ stern talking to.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a little wet nose pressed against his hand. 

Tony had - mostly - finished his salad, but was now staring up at him, bright eyes showing his clear concern.

Steve couldn’t help but smile; Tony, who was so sweet and kind, always thinking of others, even when he had been turned into a rabbit via magic.

Scooping him up, Steve gently held him, arm around his bottom so his front paws were on his shoulder. “Just thinking about how much I love you, is all.” Tony looked at him for a long moment, before he reached up and gently booped his nose against Steve’s jaw; a little bunny kiss.

If Steve started smiling like a besotted fool, well, it was _beyond_ the first time that happened.

Tony will definitely be embarrassed when he got transformed back, but Steve promised himself to have JARVIS save and send every video and picture of Tony as a bunny to him.

Tony made a cute Easter bunny, after all, and he itched to get his hands on his drawing pad to sketch bunny-Tony… again. 

For now, he gave a gentle kiss against one of those floppy ears, smiling goofily when it twitched, and carefully carried his precious cargo out to the living room, box of promised fruit in hand.

Not the way he ever thought his life would lead to, but Steve wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this (completely forgot it was Easter because, you know, until my mom sent me cute Easter bunny gifs) so it's almost definitely got errors, but I like it anyways. C:
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and happy Easter (if you celebrate) and/or have a lovely day, and hope everyone is doing well! <3
> 
> Also, as usual, was posted on my Tumblr (@saraceaser) if you want to read it there. *Shrugs
> 
> Edit: Oops, I forgot to add my updated bingo card? Here's the [link to the Imgur pic](https://i.imgur.com/1YYDq9M.png), though. (Mostly for myself to keep track of what fills I did so far.)  
> Edit x2: Made some minor edits! Hopefully it reads a bit better.


End file.
